The unexpected situation
by Kuraudo-chan
Summary: What would have happened if a girl was send in the box? What if the girl remembered everything? "I observed you all for years and I was obsessed with you, that I couldn't stop watching you. I watched everything you did: all your reactions, your progress, yor fears... everything. But you... you made my heart flutter"


**A/N: **Hello fellas! I wanted to write this so here you have it. This prologue is in Newt's point of view. Hope you enjoy it ;)

* * *

><p><em>It was already late but we heard the siren of the box come up. In other words, the Creators send us supplies and a month had past since the last greenie, so they also sent us a new one.<em>

_Alby opened the box, his face looked quite shocked. Why?_

_I stepped forward to ask why he's so shocked._

"Alby? What's wrong?" _I asked_

"I-It-It's a girl!"

_Everybody opened their eyes wide including me. A girl? How's that possible? I stepped forward even more to the box to see the girl unconscious or maybe she's dead... A Med-jack jumped into the box trying to find out if she's dead or alive._

"Alby! She's alive!" _Alby looked relieved_

_We somehow managed to take her out of the box but we were still outside. She started to open her eyes and look around with a smirk on her face. How's that possible? Why isn't she frightened?_

"Finally! I'm here!" _She screamed out loud_

_She just made me more confused. How can she know where she is?_

"Aaaah, shuck!" _What? She's using the Glades language?_ "Their shuking closing, I'll need to hurry!" _What's she talking about? The only thing that's closing is... the maze!_

_She began to run to the direction of the maze. Every one was running after here to avoid that she entered into the maze, especially now._

_She's really fast, nobody could keep up with her. Even the runners couldn't get to close. Alby was yelling that it's dangerous, that she wasn't allowed to get in there. She didn't listen, I could hear that she was laughing. And before she entered the maze's closing walls she screamed something out loud._

"Shuking Grievers here I come! Fear me!" _She said trying to sound funny and then the walls shut close behind her_

_How did she know what Grievers were? And again she used the Glades language. Now we won't know how'd she know that. Nobody survives a night in the maze..._

"How did she know the Glades language? How did she know where the shuck she was? How in the shucking world did she know what the Grievers are!?" _Minho started asking questions to no one in particular_

"I don't know... But one thing is fore sure, we can't ask her for answers because nobody is able to survive one night at the maze..." _I answered like he was asking it to me_

"You're right Newt... I think myself it's kinda shocking... I was also shocked by her speed..."_Said Alby and e__verybody noded, they were agreed with his observation comment and I actually tought the same_ "We'll see tomorrow if she survived the night"

"Probably she won't" _said Gally_

_It was in the middle of the night and somebody let out a scream that made everone in the Glade wake up._

"Bloody Hell! The walls are moving why nobody told me! Shuck, shuck, shuck! Ten bloody Grievers! Shuckfaces I still need to adapt my self to the moving walls and you're already sending me the bloody Grievers!?" _A high pitched voice shouted_

_Everybody at the beginning thought it was me, because I'm the only one that says bloody. At least, that's what everyone thought._

_I could see Gally's surprised face._

"Gally? Why are you so surprised?"_ I asked him_

"I thought the girl will be dead by now..."

_I turned my self to see Alby's puzzling look._

"Alby, what's wrong?"_ He looked at me_

"Don't you think it's strange?"

"What?"

"What she just said" _I looked at him with confusion_ "She just said something, right?" _I noded in response _"Well to who do you think she said that?"

_I stopped to think a little_ "I don't know..."

_Then we all again hear another scream, but this time it was more like a victory scream._

"Hahaha! Six down, four to go!"

_Only five minutes have passed and she eliminated six Grievers!? I was shocked nobody had eliminated a Griever, much less seen one. Well maybe there were some that saw a Griever but didn't survive to say that he seen one..._

_And then the last question popped my head... Who the shuck is she?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** well... Here ends the prologue. I hope you liked it. I'll really appreciate if you leave a review ;P


End file.
